The Surprises Never End
by templyandcaskettforever
Summary: Nothing between Castle and Beckett has ever been easy or excepted, with there relationship growing and new challenges come up how will they deal with each problem that a rises. Why is Kate in a hospital bed and why do Alexis and Kate need to talk? Much more to come!
1. Kate?

**Author Note: This is my first Castle Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy also read my other stories. Please review thank you for reading! WARNING: may contain spoiler of season six thus far**

****Skye****

**Beckett POV**

As I lay in bed with Rick I start to think about all the things that had happened just in the past six months, I got engaged to castle, I had almost lost castle twice, I quit my job at NYPD, Joined the FBI, got fired from the FBI and now I am back to Detective Kate Beckett. Rick and I have not talked about the wedding at all because things were so complicated with me in DC and him in New York, but know that I am back I plan to start planning the wedding. I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I didn't even notice rick start to wake up until he was already awake kissing me.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning Rick, I think we should start planning the wedding"

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait a little longer and enjoyed being engaged"

"I changed my mind" I started to think where we should start until I heard the ringing of my cell phone and at that moment we shared a look because we both knew that means there was another murder."Beckett…yep be right there" looks like we have a body let's go. We start our usual routine I get showered and dressed while Castle makes breakfast, we then eat, then he gets ready and we leave. I felt Nauseous but I tried to ignore it because I had a case to do and it was not the time to get sick. We drove in my cruiser to the crime scene after a bicker on what car to drive but decided on the cruiser because of the sirens. We were the last ones to the scene I spotted Espo was talking to probably a witness so I decided to look for Ryan.

"What do we got"

"Oh, hey Beckett well everyone we have talk to doesn't know anything about the murder, no one even know who she is, but we are still looking"

"Where the body?"

"Inside with Lanie," ok thanks Ryan I will she if she has any news on who might have done this come on Castle. The room where the body was smelled so intoxicating that I didn't even want to proceed in the room.

"Hey Beckett you ok the look a little pail"

" Ya Lanie just tell me wh…what" before I could finish the words, I felt myself wanting to throw up so I ran out which I knew caused a lot of stares.

**Castle POV**

"I am going to go check on her" I ran out as fast as I could all I could focus on was if she was ok. He didn't know why she would run out of building like that maybe she recognized the victim. His thoughts were interrupted by seeing her on the corner throwing up so he ran to her a just held her hair and rubbed her back until she was done.

"Babe…Are you ok"

"Yeah, I feel fine come on lets go back in there, so I can solve this case"

"Wait, Beckett what is going on you haven't been eating like you should and now the throwing up, maybe you should you to the doctor"

"I didn't know you knew that but I am fine Castle I don't need to go to the doctor"

"But Beckett…"

"No Castle I am fine"

Castle was growing more and more worried about Beckett but he knew how stubborn she could be so he was going to watch over her and he vowed to himself if she didn't get better or if she got any worse, he would take her to the doctor screaming and kicking if he had to. On their way back from the crime scene Castle decided to try and bring it up again but was imminently shut down by Kate saying she was fine. When they got to Beckett's desk Kate started to feel dizzy but tried to hide it I noticed that she was swaying some but decided to not say anything figuring it was because she didn't eat breakfast but was just throwing her guts out. Just as he was starting to calm down he started to see her pass out but thankfully he was there to catch her a gently lay her on the floor.

" Help!" just as he screamed that Ryan, Espo, and Lanie were coming out of the elevator to invite everyone for a drink before ending the day, and Gates was packing up getting ready to go home. When everyone spotted Castle on the floor with Beckett in his arms they ran to them.

"What happened" rick knew right away that was Lanie's voice even though he thought it was weird that she was there he was grateful because she had a medical degree. "I don't know she was looking at the murder broad and all of a sudden she passed out thankfully I caught her, Lanie what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know Castle but her vitals are low, we should call an ambulance Espo call 911

"On it"

**Let me know if I should continue I have several ideas on where I want to take this story but I am always open to suggestions or ideas. Thanks for reading **

****Skye****


	2. Answers and Changes

**Castle POV**

It had been a half an hour since we had gotten to hospital, but to me it felt like it had been hours. No one had came out to tell me what was going on with Kate and every time I tried to ask someone they shoot me down and say I have to wait. I have yet to sit down all I can do is pace, I think I am starting to wear a hold into the floor. I called Jim, Alexis, and my mother, but none of them have arrived yet. Jim was at his cabin for the week to just relax and think about nothing I felt sorry I had to ruin it for him but I knew he would want to be here for his daughter. My mother was in LA auditioning for a movie role that she was almost positive she would get but when I called her she said she was on her way I felt bad that she had to leave her auditions but she thought of Kate as a daughter. Alexis was the last person I called I knew she would take it hard she loved Kate as an mother and she knew for Kate to just pass out like that it had to be bad so she told me that she would leave campus as soon as she could. I heard footstep behind me but I didn't bother to turn around I just kept looking at the doors they Kate had went through and had yet to come out.

"Dad have you heard anything about mom yet" I remember the day Alexis started calling Kate mom.

_Flashback _

"_Dad, Kate can I talk to you guys"_

"_Sure pumpkin you can talk to us about anything" Castle replied. _

"_I was… I was wondering… you see"_

"_Alexis, its ok what do you want to ask," at that moment when Kate said that it was imminently comforting to Alexis and reminded her why she wanted to talk to them in the first place. _

" _Kate, I was going to ask if I could call you mom I know I have Meredith but she never really been a mom to me and you have for the past six years, and now that you guys are getting married you will be my step mom, and if it's ok with you and dad I would really like to call you mom for now on." Alexis stopped to take a breath and looked up at Kate's face and saw it was in shock"_

"_You know what never mind, I shouldn't have said anything"_

"_No, Alexis you just surprised me I never thought you would want to even call me mom since you have your mom, but I would be honored if you would call me mom." Castle didn't do anything he just watched his two favorite girls bonding like he never thought Alexis would ever experience, a true mother daughter bond. _

_End of flashback _

"No Alexis I haven't the doctors haven't told me anything"

"How could this happen, mom is one of the healthiest person I know" I heard my daughter voice crack and as I turn my head I see the tears start to drip down her face.

"I know, but one thing is mom is also the strongest person we know, she will be alright was just have to find out what caused this and fix it," with that I took my daughters hand and I sat for the first time since I have been here I just hold my daughter as we wait, I see everyone of our friends watching us with pity in their eyes but all I could focus on was Kate and keeping Alexis calm.

It had been another twenty minutes before a doctor had finally came out "family of Kate Beckett" I stood immediately, we were finally gotten someone to tell us what was wrong

"Yes, I am her fiancée, what's wrong with her"

"We think we know but we do have to ask some questions then I will give the answers to my boss and he will come to her and tell you officially. "

"Ok, what are the questions?"

"First, when she fainted did she land on her head?"

"No"

"Her stomach"

I was confused by that question but I knew they had a good reason to ask especially when I heard Lanie gasp behind me"

"No, I caught her"

"Ok, can you tell me about the scar on her chest, near her heart?"

"Um, yeah she was shot in the heart a few years ago, why?"

"I think that's enough for now someone will be out in a few"

I turn around and she Lanie pacing I knew from what the doctor was asking Lanie knew what it was.

"Lanie what is it?"

"Castle I really think we should wait for the doctor to come out." When she said that I knew it couldn't be good, if she would not tell me then it had to be something big. I counted the minutes until a doctor came out and true to the last doctors word his boss came out minutes later"

"Family of Kate Beckett" this time I saw everyone stand up, I knew everyone cared about Kate and wanted to know why was she in a hospital bed.

"Ok which one of you is Rick Castle" I raised my hand and I saw the doctor walk towards me I knew this was the moment of truth.

"Would you like to talk somewhere more private?"

"No its ok this is family anything you say to me everyone can hear"

"Ok everyone take a seat after several test and the answers Rick provided I know exactly what the problem is"

"That's good right" Alexis jumped it

"Yes, but I will tell you right know Kate's life is going to be more complicated for the next few months"

"What why" I wanted answers now and to know this is going to be an ongoing thing just terrified me more.

"Rick did you know Ms. Beckett was pregnant?"

"No I didn't" when the doctor said that I heard everyone around me gasp and I saw tear start to fall down Alexis face.

"Ok well because she pregnant the baby needs more blood and because of that her heart is working in over drive and that I why she passed out this evening."

"What do we have to do to make sure that she doesn't pass out again" when I asked that question I saw that the doctors face had changed.

" That's the hard part Mr. Castle for the rest of her pregnancy she will have to be on a heart monitor because of her surgery she had a few years ago her heart is even more delicate so we want to be cautious. She will also be on a fetal heart monitor to make sure the baby gets enough blood. The last thing is she will be on some medication to make sure she stays stable which means we will have to put a more permanent IV in"

"She's going to have to stay at the hospital through the rest of her pregnancy"

"No Mr. castle you will have to hire a nurse or someone in the medical field to check in on Kate at least once a day, we will actually like to release her in a few hours once she has woken up and it given all direction and told what she is to expect and that it is stressed to her that she is on mild bed rest until the end of her pregnancy with no exceptions"

"Ok, thanks Dr. Green"

"Anytime Mr. Castle if you have any questions you can ask but if you like I can take you and you daughter to see her."

"Come on Alexis lets go see mom."

**Author Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed my second chapter! Please review and remember if you have any ideas for the story it will be accepted! Thank you for reading!**

****Skye****


	3. Tears and a PICC

Castle and Alexis walk into Kate's room and sees that she is still sleeping and for that Castle was grateful at least she was resting that was good news in itself. They slowly each took a chair on the side of her bed and Rick took her hand. The doctors said she was just exhausted from passing out so they said she would wake up soon but to let her sleep and wake up when she wanted to. Alexis and Castle did not talk all they could both do is think of what the future held they were both excited, but they were also frightened by how Kate would react or how Kate would handle the next few months. Castle looked over and saw the Kate's eyes had started to flutter and she started to moan. Castle stood up slowly and went closer to Kate to not startle her.

"Kate"

"Castle, what happened" she responded in a raspy and tired voice.

" Kate, we were at the precinct you were looking at the murder board when you passed out thankfully I caught you so you didn't hit the floor and then Lanie took you vitals and said that we needed to get you to the hospital and here you are, you don't remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember being in the ambulance but being so tired that I couldn't focus, did they find out what was wrong"

"Um… yeah the doctor should be in soon to explain everything" The look of concern in Castle eyes showed to Kate that it was going to be a major thing and that she was not going to like it. She look over and saw that Alexis was wearing the same emotions and that just worried her more.

"please tell me something, I can tell I am not going to like it by the looks I am getting from you and Alexis," as she was talking Castle could see her heart monitor start to rise and he knew that was not good so he tried to calm her down the best he could he was talking slowly in her ear and was rubbing her back In circles

"Your ok sweetheart, the doctor will be in here soon Alexis just went to get him but I need you to calm down." When Kate's heart rate finally returned to normal the doctor came in they both looked up as Dr. Green sat down in the chair in the room near Kate's bed.

"How you feeling Ms. Beckett?"

"Tired but ok"

"Well that's good, ok Ms. Beckett we have found out why you had passed out this evening…did you know that you are three months pregnant?"

"What! No!" Kate's face showed pure shock at that moment, it had never crossed her mind.

" Oh, well that explains a lot when you had your heart surgery a few years ago did they ever tell you want would possibly happen if you were to get pregnant"

"No, they didn't"

"When you had you surgery your heart became very delicate and now that you're pregnant things have become complicated, your heart has to work harder to be able to give the baby what it needs. That is why you passed out; your heart was pumping so fast that the rest of your body couldn't keep up."

"So what's going to happen?"

"We already told Mr. Castle but I will explain it to you I was warned you can be very stubborn but it's very important you do everything I tell you, for the rest of this pregnancy you will be on bed rest being monitor very closely al…"

"What! I have to be stuck in bed for the next six months!"

"Yes, but there is more, when I say monitor closely I mean nonstop monitoring. Kate you will have to be on a heart monitor, a fetal heart monitor, and later today we will be putting in a PICC line."

"Will I have to stay in the hospital all that time?"

" No, we have already talked with Mr. Castle and we told him that after we place the PICC line and we are conferrable that you will be stable we will be able to send you home , but we do suggest you hire a nurse, or medical professional to watch you and help with your medications. I will give you guys some time alone then I will be back to explain the PICC line" with that Dr. Green left the room to give the couple some time alone.

**Kate POV**

I felt the tears run down my face; I tried to wipe it away fast enough so that Rick wouldn't notice. I knew that wasn't realistic he always knew my emotions like I was wearing them on my sleeve; I felt his thumb on my face as he wiped the tears away.

"I know Sweetheart, I am so sorry" I could see the concern behind his eyes.

"It's not your fault Rick" I say as the tears just spill out of my eyes. I am mad that I have to be contained to a bed and I am upset that I can't enjoy my pregnancy. "Who are we going to hire?"

"I was thinking we could ask Lanie she could come by after and before work that why I am not leaving you with a stranger and we know that she knows what she is doing"

"I think that I a good idea Rick" I say as I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Kate your tired"

"No, I want to be awake for when the doctor come back"

"I will wake you up as soon as he walks in here, go to sleep" I was going to argue but my eyes were so heavy that I felt asleep. My dreams were all about Rick and our future I was happy so maybe this was all going to be worth it. I was awaked by Rick rubbing my shoulder whispering in my ear that it was time to get up.

"Kate, Dr. Green is here to tell us about the PICC line" I open my eyes at that I see Rick standing there holding my hand, Alexis in the corner playing with her hair, Lanie next to the doctor, (_Rick probably asked her to be in here to make sure the doctor was being accurate_) and the doctor next to the foot of the bed.

"Ok, Kate the PICC line is a long lasting IV that will go through you arm, so that we can give you medication earlier and fast if need be."

"How is it put in?"

"We will put a needle in your arm at the site of the IV and place it was need by. We watch it be placed by ultrasound then after the procedure we will do a x-ray to make sure it's perfect, you will not be awake and alert to what is going on but you arm will be numb so you won't feel pain…you will feel pulling and tugging but that's it"

"Who else will be in the room?"

"We will allow Rick to be in the room to help try and keep you calm, and Lanie will be in the room because she has made it clear that she will be taking over once you are released so she wants to be aware of everything. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think that's all"

"Ok I will get the things ready and I will be back in five minutes to numb your arm" The doctor then left the room to collect all the supplies.

"Thanks Lanie for agreeing to help"

"Of course girl, I am here and I will make sure you and that baby are safe and sound, now I will be back in a few minutes before they start" All that was left in the room was Alexis, Rick, and I, we told Alexis to go back to the loft and make sure the house was ready and to bring me a outfit to wear. By the time Alexis had left Lanie and Dr. Green had already come back in the room, Lanie was dressed in scrubs and she had gloves on so I knew she was going to be helping. Lanie started to numb my arm while Dr. Green started the needle and ultrasound. I couldn't look at them so I just stared at Rick he knew what I was doing so we just stared back at me. After ten minutes of waiting I heard Lanie tell me they were going to start. I suddenly got very anxious I felt Castle rub my hand that he was holding

"Kate you have to calm down" I heard Lanie say

"Ms. Beckett you really have to calm down your heart rate is going up"

"Castle you need to calm her down if she doesn't she can pass out and we will have to wait to put in the PICC line another time" Lanie told Castle I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

"Sweetheart look at me" I turn to look at him I felt his comforting touch and I feel myself start to calm down. Castle starts to whisper things into my ear and all I can do is smile. After ten minutes I hear Lanie say they are all done, I breathe a say of relief that they are done.

"Ok Ms. Beckett now we will take you to radiology to get an x-ray to check the placement then we will keep watch for a few hours and if everything goes well we will be able to send you home by tonight. I will bring her right back Mr. Castle"

End of POV

When Kate came back to the room Castle noticed that she was asleep, when Rick saw the doctor coming in behind the bed Castle decided to talk to him

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is perfect the placement was exactly where it was suppose to be"

"Is it ok that she is sleeping again?"

"Yes, of course but we will watch her and hopefully in a few hours she can go home and rest in her own bed," That is when Dr. Green left the room and Castle resumed his spot next to her.


	4. Home?

_Last Chapter: When Kate came back to the room Castle noticed that she was asleep, when Rick saw the doctor coming in behind the bed Castle decided to talk to him_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Yes, everything is perfect the placement was exactly where it was suppose to be"_

"_Is it ok that she is sleeping again?"_

"_Yes, of course but we will watch her and hopefully in a few hours she can go home and rest in her own bed," That is when Dr. Green left the room and Castle resumed his spot next to her._

**Ricks POV**

It's been two hours since they put the PICC line in, so far they have only came in to check Kate's Vitals; the doctor should be in soon to check the PICC and do one more examination so we can finally go home. Kate has yet to awake; I knew she was exhausted so I just watched as she slept hoping when the doctor came back she could at least be in home. I plan to ask her to move in because the last thing I want is her to be alone at her apartment; I just hope she says yes. They haven't told her about the medication she would be on and I haven't told her the details on how the doctors want to transport her home because I know she is not going to be happy. Dr. Green and Lanie start to come in the room with a nurse to do hopefully the last examination before she could go home.

"How she doing Castle"

"I don't know Lanie she's been asleep the whole time"

"Well Mr. Castle you want to wake her up so Lanie and I can get started and hopefully get you guys out of here"

"Kate…sweetheart it's time to get up" I could tell she was still tired and had no intentions of actually waking up "Kate I need you to get up so the Lanie and the doctor can check you to make sure your ok to go home" after I said that I finally saw her start to open her eyes, she quickly closed them when she realized how bright it was, I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"Rick don't laugh at me,"

"I am sorry you're just so cute when you wake up," at that I saw her give me a small smile which was the first one since she had been in the hospital.

"How are you feeling Ms. Beckett?"

"Tired and my arm is sore"

" Ok that's normal, I will just take a look at the PICC line, check your blood pressure, do a blood test to check your levels, and Lanie is going to do an ultrasound so you can finally see your baby" Kate didn't say anything she just nodded her head. Dr. Green then looked at the PICC line and I could see that him messing with it was hurting by the look in Kate's face, when he seemed to like what he saw he moved on to take a blood test and her blood pressure he said he would be back in thirty minutes and Lanie would be in five.

"Rick" I look up to see Kate staring at me with her look she only gets when she is about to ask something serious

"Yes?"

"You keep saying that I am going home…where do you mean home"

"I was going to ask you about that I was thinking we could make my loft our home, I have that extra room upstairs that we could make the baby's room"

"I would like that" we were just smiling at each other when we heard a knock at the door I turn around to see Lanie with an ultrasound machine.

"I am glad to see you smiling Kate, you ready to see your baby" I see Kate just nodded I know she was excited but also nerves.

"ok Hun lift you shirt" Kate did what Lanie told her as she poured the gel on her stomach and she put the probe on her stomach and moved it around until she found what she was looking for a stopped when she saw the baby. Lanie plays the heartbeat and I see tears start to roll down Kate's face and I feel myself start to tear up, I bend down and kiss her forehead "Our baby"

"Guys, the baby looks perfectly healthy"

"Thanks Lanie"

"No problem Castle I will see you later I am heading to your loft now to make sure everything is ready for Kate to come home" I just nodded as she left the room as Dr. Green entered

"Ok Ms. Beckett everything looked good but we do have thing to talk about… I have decided I will send you home but I want you on Strict bed rest for the first week until you are stable so I will keep the catheter in so you don't even get up to use the rest room, if you remain stable Lanie will remove it then you will be on mild bed rest . I gave the medications to Lanie you are on a heart rate stabilizer and prenatal vitamins; I also have Lanie a sanative just in case hopeful that will be unneeded. Last thing is to get you home today I have decided to send you by ambulance since it would be difficult to get home right now"

"That's unnecessary"

"I can assure you Ms. Beckett it is very necessary the paramedic will be in soon to get you going , Lanie has my number ," with that Dr. Green walked out as the paramedics came in with the gurney they transferred Kate quickly and got her in the ambulance. They didn't use sirens or lights so it was a relaxing ride. When we got to the apartment building Kate started to get embarrassed so the paramedics tried to get her into the loft as soon as possible when they got there Lanie was already there and had all her supplies ready to get Kate settled. When they got Kate in our bad Lanie started to put a new heart monitor on her and a new fetal heart monitor on so the hospital could have there's back after that the paramedics left.

"Ok, these monitors I set up are easier for me because if you or baby castles heart reaches a cretin rate it will alert me on my phone so I can get here quickly, also Kate it is time for your medication it might make you sleepy but that's ok don't fight it" a few minutes after Lanie gave it to her she was asleep.

**Alexis POV **

It's been two hours since mom got home but I still haven't gone in the room, dad came out a few minutes ago and said she was awake now so I knew now was the perfect time to go see her. I walk in and notice dad start to walk out, I guess he must see I want to talk to mom.

"Hi, mom"

"Hi, Hun how are you"

"I should be asking you that" I just hear mom chuckle at that.

"I am fine Alexis"

"I am sorry"

"Alexis this is not your fault, it's no one's fault" I know I shouldn't feel bad but for some reason I still do

"I love you"

"I love you too Hun, now I am going to sleep because your dad said someone is coming over" I see mom start to fall sleep and I kiss her forehead then walkout of the room. I just don't have a good feeling about everything I just hope I am wrong.

**Next time: everyone comes to see Kate and someone unexpected shows up.**

**Please review your thoughts and comment whatever ideas you have! Thanks for reading!**

****Skye*****


	5. Family is always there

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while I have celiac disease and when it acts up its hard to write. This chapter is going to be from the visitors POV. If you have not noticed I write a lot of medical material it's because that are my goals in life and I am taking a few medical classes right now! I hope to update more often!**

_**Rick POV**_

Kate is finally home and getting settled, since she passed out at the predict everyone has wanted to come see her but we decided to get her home first so it would be easier. Everyone is calling to come see her so Kate and I decided to have everyone over today and they can all visitor her and have alone time with them minus Lanie, she will be there the whole time because if the visitor makes Kate unstable they will have to leave. I know Kate is nerves to have everyone seeing her like this but she knows she can't avoid everyone for the next nine months. I just hope everything goes smoothly and there won't be any spikes on Kate or baby Castles heart. I just sat there staring at Kate through the door as she slept before everyone got there as I got lost in my thoughts I heard someone knock on the door. I open it to see the people that have became our family Esposito, Kevin, Jenny, and surprisingly Captain Gates.

"Hey come on in guys I am going to go check in and see if Kate is ready for visitors, make yourself at home" no one said anything the just all walked in the living room and sat down. I walk to the bedroom and sew Kate still asleep with Lanie sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Hey Lanie is she ok for visitors"

" Yes, you can go ahead and wake her up then I will go out with you and tell everyone the rules" I didn't need any more permission I went right away to the side of the bed and started to stroke Kate's hair, I see Lanie's eyes glued to the screen to make sure she wakes up ok. I turn my attention back to Kate to see her eyes flutter.

"Hey"

"Hi Castle"

"You have some visitors, you ready to see them"

"Yeah, lets it over with"

"Ok and remember if you heart starts to spike they have to leave"

"I know Castle, Lanie already told me everything"

"Ok I will tell your visitors your ready and tell them the rules, I love you"

"I love you too," with that I lean in to give her a kiss and Lanie and I went to talk to everyone in our living room. When they got there they saw that no had moved from their spots and the tension and amount of worry in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Ok everyone you guys can each have some time with Beckett but Lanie has some rules"

"Thanks Castle, ok everyone there is a few things one, if you cause any distress to Kate and I see either of the heart monitors spike I will have to ask you to leave. Two keep in mind she looks like if she was at the hospital she is still on all the equipment. Finally, you will be able to talk to her alone of an exception of me; I will be in the room at all times! Ok?" everyone just shook their heads in understanding

"Ok who wants to go first?"

_**Esposito POV**_

I decided to go first; Kate and I have been like brother and sister since they joined the force. I have a lot of respect for her she is going through all this just so her and Castle with has a family. I walk over to the door I see Beckett, her eyes are closed I know she is not asleep; I gently knocked on the door frame. She turned her head toward me and smiled, I haven't seen her like that since she was shot.

"Espo" she said in a raspy voice

"Hey Beckett"

"You know Espo you have always been there for advice when Alexis was kidnapped, when Castle was a suspect, and even when I was dealing with my PTSD, What's your advice this time?"

"My advice is this is the bravest thing you have ever done and I and everyone in the other room will be there for you the whole time"

"I know"

"You know me and Ryan have been teasing you and Castle for years calling you mom and dad and now it's going to be true"

"Yeah I guess it is" I talk to her a little while longer but I could tell she was getting tired and had a lot more guests so I give her a hug and leave to give Kevin his turn before we have to get to work.

_**Ryan POV**_

When Espo came out I could tell he was disturbed by seeing Kate, but for some reason inside I felt guilty that her pregnancy is going to be so bad and Jenny was having such an easy time with her pregnancy. Beckett is strong and thank god for that. I walk in and see her talking to Lanie I knock on her door and she turns to me with a big smile,

"Hey mom" with that she had a chuckle so I decided to keep going "Dad said I might get to be godfather" I earned another chuckle so I was happy with what I accomplished.

"HI Kevin, how are you"

"I should be asking you that"

"I am ok, Lanie's here to help so it's easier"

"Good I am glad" I hope she will be like this the whole time.

_**Jenny POV**_

I am nerves about seeing Kate but hopefully seeing me will help her keep in mind why she is doing it and that it will be worth it. I don't see what's in front of me I just see the Kate I am used to the active, full of life Kate. I don't want this to be like every talk I am sure she is used to so I start a way I know only us girls would use

"So I was thinking since you can't go shopping I thought we could shop from here for our babies" she gave me the famous eye roll that she gives Lanie and I every time we suggest shopping. We walk for a little but I have to get to work so I bend down give her a hug and walk over to give Lanie one too.

_**Gates POV**_

Everyone that came out of the room came out with the same sad expression I gave everyone the day off unless there is a body drop because I could tell they were shaken but as I walked into the room I understood why, it was hard to see my best detective in bed like that connected to all the machines.

"Caption Gates?"

"Hello Detective Beckett"

"What are you doing here, not that I am not glad that you are here?"

"Well, when your best detective passes out at work I tend to worry"

"I was going to call you"

"don't worry about it detective I already filled out that you will be out for the next year and I will find a temporary replacement then after the little one is born your job will be waiting for you"

"Thank you sir"

"Beckett I am sir at the station but out in public I am Victoria" with that she smiled and nodded, I said my good buys and went home to my family.

_**Martha POV**_

When I first met Kathrin I knew she would become a part of this family, she was perfect for Richard. When I found out she was taken to the hospital and then that she was pregnant I was in LA I had no reason to come back but when Richard called me and told me the complications I got on a plan and came back, I just got back and my first priority was to see Beckett I didn't even talk to Richard I just came right back here. I see Kate in the bed and I immediately gave her a hug

"Hi Martha "

"Oh, Kathrin are you alright"

"Yes, I will be ok; I just wish my mom was here to help me"

" Well I know I am not your mom but I am here for you and I know I think of you as my daughter" I see tears rolling down her face I notice her heart picked up a little but Lanie didn't make a move so it wasn't big enough for me to worry. I give her another hug and she hugs back like I have just given her a gift.

"Thank you Martha"

"You're welcome dear"

_**Jim POV**_

The hardest thing to do is see my Katie this way, I know she is tired with all the people that have been here today so she has her eyes closed so I just do in and I kiss her forehead and she opens her eyes

"Hi dad"

"Hi Katie, how are you feeling"

"I am ok, just tried"

"your mom would be so proud" she smiles but suddenly drops it, I hear her call for Lanie but as soon as Lanie looks up her heart rate gets higher and she throws up all over her bed. Lanie runs and gets her a bowl as she keeps throwing up

"Mr. Beckett can you get Castle and then come back" I run out of the room I see Castle talking to his mom and daughter "Rick we need you" his eyes got wide and he ran into the room with me a step behind him. He gets on the bed ignoring the throw up and starts to rub Kate's back, Lanie is watching the monitors and as her heart rate rises she decides its time to intervene

"Ok Kate, your heart rate is to high because you're not getting enough oxygen because your throwing up so I am going to give you something so help and some oxygen" I watch as Lanie tries to get my daughter under control I watch as she gives Katie some medicine trough IV she waits until Katie stops throwing up then lays her down and puts on a oxygen mask over her face. Katie's heart rate starts to go down and everyone takes a breath of relive, Lanie said it was morning sickness. They give me my time with my daughter again but this time she has a flow of oxygen that is on her

"Oh, Katie I hate seeing you like this" she nods and can barely keep her eyes open so I leave and decided to come back later so she can get some sleep"

**A/N: This was only supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split it in half so this is part 1. Please review and if you have a place for the story to go then tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	6. More people?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my part 1 of this chapter here is part 2 there will be more out of ordinary visitors! **

_**Rick POV**_

It has been an hour since anyone has seen Kate, after she threw up and fell asleep we have gave her time to rest before anyone sees her. Alexis has been taking it hard, when I was done taking care of Kate I came out and I have not seen Alexis she texted me that she went for a walk. Jim and I have talked for a little while when I heard the door open

"Hi pumpkin"

"Hi dad, how's Kate"

" She's ok just some morning sickness which raised her heart rate a little so Lanie gave her something to keep her from throwing up then some oxygen" I saw her nod but she still had the worried look in her eyes so I grab her and give her a famous Castle hug.

_**Jim POV**_

When Katie's mom died, her entire attitude changed she wasn't happy anymore but when Rick came into her life I saw the old Katie again. I watch as Rick takes care of his daughter and I watch as Alexis cries over my daughters well being. She has a family now and that's all I ever wanted. I see Lanie walk out of the room and face everyone in the living room.

"Okay, Kate is awake now I took her off the oxygen, her heart rate is back to normal now Mr. Beckett if you want to go back in there and talk to her" I nod and walk in the room where Katie is sitting up.

"Hi Katie bug"

"Hey, dad sorry about that"

"It's not your fault"

"I know it's just going to be a long few months"

"Yeah I guess it will be"

"The good side is everything will happen here except the birth, so when we find out the gender everyone can be here including you"

"Really," she nods and I know even though the pregnancy will be tough for her it will be a good thing for me and her.

_**Agent McCord POV**_

After I had to fire Beckett I still felt bad but then my sources informed me that she was back to Detective Beckett but a few days ago I found out she passed out at work and was transported to the hospital I was worried but when no one knew why but only that she was home but to get there she went by ambulance I decided that I would do a quick trip to New York over the weekend and check on her. When I arrived at the loft I knocked and waited until Castle opened the door

"Agent McCord"

"Hi Castle, I heard Beckett was taken to the hospital but no one knew why so I decided to come and see if she was ok"

"Yes, she will be ok, do you want to see her"

"Yes, thank you" Castle walks toward the bad on the loft to the bed room I see Kate and I am shocked I thought he said she was ok.

" Hey, Kate you have another visitor" Castle says and walks out of the room I see a girl in the corner that looks like a friend but she looks like she has no attention of moving so I decide to ignore her

"Agent McCord?"

"Hey, Beckett"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about what happened at work and no one knew anything so I decided to come see for myself, so what did happen?"

"Well a few years ago I got shot in the heart, I almost didn't make"

"Kate calm down" I hear the girl in the corner say looking at the monitors around the room and Beckett nods her head.

"Anyway I passed out at work because my heart is delicate so my heart couldn't keep up; at the hospital we found out that I was pregnant so this will be my life the next few months until the little one is born"

"Well congratulations"

"Thank you I know it will be hard, but I can do it.

_**Evelyn Montgomery POV**_

Kate Beckett has been there for me ever since my husband died she comes around once awhile and we just talk. I have also gotten close to Captain Gates so when I got a call that they had to rush Kate to the hospital, I told everyone to keep me updated, then I found out that she was pregante. When I heard she was having visitors I got in the car to come see my friend.

"Hey Kate"

"Evelyn…hi"

"You sound like you are shocked to see me"

"I am"

"Well don't be, of course I was going to come"

"Well I am glad to see you thank you for coming"

"Of course, so how yeah feeling?"

"Drugged…and tired," Kate always took the worst situation to be the best.

"Well I have to get home to the kids but you better keep me posted" I watch her nod and smile as she is falling asleep.

_**Maggie POV**_

When I first met Castle and saw them together, I knew they were met to be. When I went out with Castle it was to show Kate that she really did love castle. Then she arrested me and I confronted her knowing that she had the hot's for Castle…of course she denied it. When I found out about her going to the hospital and all the details I was shocked but I decided I would visit her to cheer her up! When I walked in a girl was giving her some meditation which Castle told me they were doing her medication so told me to be careful

"Hey Kate" she turned to look at me with the Katie smile.

"Maggie"

"I thought you said you didn't want little Castle babies" I say with a wink, which was awarded with a famous eye roll and a wince

"You ok"

"Yeah it just hurts when Lanie messes with my IV" I nod in understanding but I can see that Kate is still uncomfortable

"I will be fine Maggie, once Lanie is done" I nod this time believing her we talk for a while until I notice it is almost eight o' clock t night and I have to work so I saw my good buys and leave.

_**Rick POV**_

Everyone has finally left it has been a long day for Kate; I decided it's finally time for Kate and I to get to sleep. When I walk in Kate is lying down with her eyes closed.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey is everyone home"

"Yes, except Lanie you have one more shot tonight," she nods her head and starts to fall asleep until she feels me get into bed and she opens her eyes

"It was nice that everyone came today"

"Yeah, you did cause everyone to worry when you fall down at work like that"

"Yeah" I heard Lanie come in,

"Hey guys I just have to give Beckett her last shot then I am gone and I will be here in the morning" we both nod as Lanie starts to place the needle in the tube I hear Kate wince like she does every time Lanie gives her the medication, so I just rub her opposite arm. When Lanie was done with all the things she had to do she waved goodbye seeing Kate already asleep. I kiss Kate's forehead and fall asleep next to her. __

**A/N: Don't forget to Review! Thanks for reading!**

****Skye****


End file.
